Lucy a Blue Pegasus member
by CelestialMerl
Summary: Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus? Summary sucks! Story's better please read its my first fic!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegauses?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Chapter1: New Guild

Lucy POV:

I was walking down the streets of Hargeon admiring its beauty when some thugs (wierdoes actually) showed up and pulled me into a thin alley just next to the main road I was walking on seconds ago. They said,"Hey, girly, give us all your money.". "Why should I?! I'm not scared of you at all!" I said quite bravely and then summoned Aquarius from a puddle next to me. The mermaid appeared at once and said,"Lucy! How dare you summon me from this dirty puddle." she said as she pointed to my hand holding her key in the puddle. "Aquarius, forget that and help me!" I said. "No way! that's punishment for you for summoning me using that dirty puddle!" she said as she pointed to the puddle again and vanished back to the Spirit World. "Ugh! I'll beat you two using my whip!" I said as I went to get my whip but before I could one of the thugs pushed my fist against the wall and said,"Don't talk too much." Now I couldn't summon any of my spirits. I should've called out a spirit and attacked them while I could. "Let me go! Ugh!" I said as I squirmed under the said thug. I closed my eyes in fear as the thug squeezed me against the wall. Suddenly I felt the weight which was squeezing me was gone.

When I opened my eyes I saw that both of the thugs were unconscious and were lying in a pile on the ground a guy with light brown hair kicking them while mumbling something. I sighed in relief. Then the said guy came to me and said,"Hey there, are you Ok?". "I'm fine. Thanks a lot for saving me. I should take this as a lesson to never let my guard down and never to summon Aquarius when I'm in trouble." I said as I remembered my cocky spirit."Oh It's nothing by the way I'm Hibiki Laytis." the guy named Hibiki said. "Hi Hibiki I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I said. "Pleasure to meet you Lucy." he said in a very gentlemanly way. "So Lucy would you like to have lunch with me?" he suddenly said that snapped me out of my thoughts. "Oh sure!" I said as we walked out the alley onto the main road.

Then suddenly I saw a vendor selling a beautiful bracelet on the other side of the road. "Hey Hibiki I'll be back in a sec. Just wait here OK!" I said and went to cross the road. As I was crossing the road I saw a car coming toward me. "Aaaahh!" I closed my eyes as I screamed as the car was about to hit me in about a second or two. Then I heard someone scream my name and when I opened my eyes I noticed I was safe and on the other side of the road. But that was not it Hibiki was on top of me. One of arms were under my head while the other was wrapped around my waist. One of my legs were between his. Hibiki had saved me! But the position we were in was so embarrassing that I guess I was blushing like an idiot.

Plus to make it worse my head was pressed to his chest so I could smell his scent."Hibiki are you alright?" I said to Hibiki. "Ugh...I'm alright."Hibiki said as he got off me." Are you okay Lucy?" he asked me. "Umm... yeah." I said blushing unable to get that embarrassing moment out of my head." Well then Lucy, why did you come to this side of the road?" Hibiki asked me. "Umm...I saw this vendor selling some beautiful ornaments a bracelet to be precise and wanted to buy it that's all." I said quite sheepishly. "Oh okay. Anyway can you show me that eye catching bracelet? Hibiki asked adding stress to the word 'eye catching'. "Oh right! here it is.." I said picking up the bracelet. It was a beautiful bracelet. It was a thick silver chain with different shades of pink and blue stones hanging from it. "How much for it sir?" Hibiki asked the vendor pulling out his wallet. "Oh no, Hibiki you don't have to!" I said but it looked like Hibiki as well as the vendor were ignoring me. "5,000 jewels." said the vendor. "Here you go." said Hibiki. "Here you go Lucy." "Thanks..." I sighed. "Now come on lets just go to that cafe I dying to know you." Hibiki said with a wink as I blushed and started walking with him to the cafe.

Outside the cafe:

Lucy POV:

We reached the cafe within a few minutes. We went in and sat on one of the tables. I ordered a juice while Hibiki ordered a coffee. Our orders arrived quickly. " So Lucy tell me something about yourself." Hibiki said.

"Fine. Lets see, My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm 17 years old , I've run away from my home in Acalypha to join a guild and I use Celestial Spirit magic. Well I guess that's enough information about me for now. Now, tell me something about yourself." "Okay, my name is Hibiki Laytis, I'm 19 years old , I use Archive magic, I'm a member of Blue Pegauses an-" "What! You're a member of Blue Pegauses! It's one of the guilds I'd like to join!"I cut him off. "Yes I'm a member of Blue Pegauses." he said. "Oh wow that's so cool! Like I told you its up there on my list of guilds I'd like to join!" I said full of excitement. "Well then would you like to join? I could take you." he said. "What! You would take me! Aww that's so nice of you!" I said and got up and jumped on him and hugged him I didn't care at all about the looks we were getting I was just too excited. "So then let's go! shall we?" Hibiki said. "Yup!".

Outside Blue Pegauses:

Hibiki POV:

We arrived at the guid's door. I could tell Lucy was excited yet nervous so I held her hand and don't think I didn't see her blush. She never let me finish my introduction earlier, I was about to tell that I'm one hell of a playboy but she never let me finish but still I guess that's okay it's better that she doesn't know. But even then it won't remain hidden for very long since as soon as I entre the guild a swarm of girls will surround me.

"Hibiki! Hibiki! Snap out of it!" I heard Lucy saying. "Huh? Oh! Sorry Lucy I just got a bit lost in my thoughts." I smiled sheepishly. "So let's go in!" I said.

Lucy POV:

As soon as the doors opened I lost my breath for two differen reasons. Reason One: The guild was beautiful . It had a shiny Mahogany floor, pure white and pink walls with golden designs on them, an angled sofa in each corner with a rectangular table in front of each table, There were also lots of circular sofas with round tables in the middle, there was a also bar with a shiny black marble counter. In short it was amazing. Reason Two: There was this huge swarm of girls around Hibiki and a huge swarm of guys around me. "Everyone move please we have a new member." Hibiki said and the crowd dispersed and slowly only the both of us remained. "Come on Lucy lets meet Master Bob." said Hibiki with a smile as he pulled me towards a staircase.

In the office:

Hibiki POV:

We met Master Bob and I was so relieved he let Lucy join. Right now she was getting her guild mark. I guess my face must be really red right now. I didn't expect Lucy to say that she wants her guild mark on her right upper thigh I expected her to want it on her arm or wrist. I blushed a deeper shade of red as Lucy pulled up her skirt just high enough for master to put the guild mark. I could have sworn if that skirt went even a centimetre higher I would have seen her panties. The place beneath the stamp then glowed a bit signaling Master to take the stamp away from her skin.

"Hibiki! Look!" she turned to face me showing me her guild mark, her skirt still pulled up. It was gold coloured. This is gonna be interesting.

Later that evening:

Lucy POV:

Today was a great day all the people here are so nice. I also found out Hibiki along with two others named Ren and Eve are serious playboys. But heir really nice guys just like Hibiki. I love this new guild.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Chapter2: A Place To Stay

Lucy POV:

It was late into the night and I still didn't have a place to stay nor did I have enough jewels so I went to Hibiki and asked," Umm, Hibiki, does the guild have a dorm?". "No, why?" he replied this was gonna be hard. "You see I don't have enough jewels to pay for a hotel." I said sheepishly. "What! Lucy why didn't you say so earlier! Well then would you like to stay over at my apartment tonight? We can find you a house or an apartment tomorrow or the day after that. is that okay?" he said. "Yeah sure and thanks Hibiki you're really sweet." I said with a blush.

Outside Hibiki's apartment:

Lucy POV:

So after that I walked with him to his apartment. His apartment wasn't too big nor was it too small it was just right. "Lucy! Come on don't wanna come in?" Hibiki said bringing me back to reality. I didn't even notice when Hibiki opened the door I went in smiling sheepishly.

The apartment was nice and had a nice homey-cozy feeling to it. It had yellow walls and a black marble floor. "Well Lucy Lets show you around shall we?" said Hibiki as he lead me to the living room. "Well, this is the living room." Hibiki said. The living room was nice there was a huge orange sofa in the middle of the living room and two chairs on the sides with orange cushions and a huge LCD T.V. in front.

Then he took me to the kitchen had white walls and a Mahogany floor. There was a black marble counter a double stove top, an oven and a huge white fridge.

Then we went upstairs. "This my room." said Hibiki. It had yellow walls, a brown wooden floor, a huge king sized bed in the middle, a white dressing table on the side, a work table near a huge window which was opposite the bed, huge white closet next to the work table and also there was a small white door which I guess led to a bathroom, there was also a glass door which led to the gallery(veranda). "Lucy you can sleep in my room since I'm very sure that Ren and Eve must've made a mess of the guest room. Okay?" Hibiki said suddenly. "But then what about you?" I said. I wasn't going to sleep in a messy room. I just couldn't cause an inconvenience to him. "I'll sleep on the sofa." he said. "Hibiki you aren't gonna sleep on the sofa. I can't let you! I can't cause you inconvenience. We can share the bed." I said. "Umm Lucy are you sure about that?" he said and I'm pretty sure he was blushing. Then it hit me about what I said and turned tomato red. "Y-yes I'm sure." I stuttered. He just kept quiet and went and opened that white door inside his room and said,"This is the bathroom. Okay?" he said the bathroom had white walls and a white floor, there was a white toilet, bathtub and washbasin. There was also a shower. " Don't worry there is another master bathroom." he said and took me further down the hallway. The master bathroom was the same as the one we saw a few minutes only thing was that it was bigger.

Finally he finished showing me around. I went and dropped down on the sofa. "Hey Hibiki do you know any nice clothing stores? I found more jewels in my bag when I looked through it. I wanna buy some clothes." I said. "Yup I do know one but why don't we go tomorrow." he said and he was right I was tired. "Okay. Well I'm going to take shower." I said. a shower was the only thing that could make me feel better. I took my night clothes and went into the mini bath room in Hibiki's room.

An hour later:

Hibiki POV:

I was lying on my bed waiting for Lucy to finish bathing. Lucy was in there for around an hour and just when I though she would never finish I heard the water go off. At instinct I started to take off my shirt. Just then Lucy came out. "Aaaah!" she screamed. I turned around to look at her my shirt already at my elbows and thats when I realised what I was doing and put my shirt back on sheepishly. "Sorry Lucy its just that I'm used to taking off my shirt when I hear the water go off since you see Ren and Eve are often over here." I explained. She just nodded while loking to her side not making eye-contact with me. And just then I noticed how breathtaking she looked. She was wearing a rather short, spagetthi strapped nightie which stuck to her body in the most embarassing places, her hair was clinging to her face and she was blushing bright red. "Well I'm going to take a shower now okay?" I said and again she just nodded.

15 mibutes later:

Lucy POV:

I had finally calmed down and was waiting for him to come out I was going to apologise for acting like I did a few minutes ago.

Hibiki POV:

I put off the shower and reached for clothes but realised I forgot to carry them. I hoped Lucy already went to sleep so I wraped a towel around the bottom of my body and went out. But my bad luck she was right there staring at me with wide eyes while blushing.

Lucy POV:

My eyes widened as Hibiki stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around the bottom half of his body and I'm pretty sure I was also blushing as Hibiki was apologizing continuously. "Hibiki, its okay. It was my fault and also I'm sorry if I acted wierd earlier." I said as I turned around and as Hibiki got dressed. I just can't imagine whats gonna happen later this night. Hibiki and I sharing a bed together! God help my cheeks from getting overheating from excessive blushing!

AN:Thank you everyone who favorited and followed my story. It really means a lot. You don't wanna know how I felt when I saw that I have 1follow on this story and also please review and leave suggestions I could use some good ideas. Oh and please no extremely harsh language in reviews. Come on I'm only 12 I use only very mild bad words in my fics.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Chapter3: A Sleepless Night And Shopping

Lucy POV:

After that embarrassing incident I decided to just quietly go to sleep. I went slept on on the edge of the bed, on the side which was far away from Hibiki my back facing him. I still didn't have the courage to face him. I was still just too embarrassed to face him. Then I felt the bed behind me shift and the lights went off too. I didn't hear any noise from Hibiki nor did I feel him shift or move so I thought he was already asleep and turned around to check. You won't believe it but Hibiki was staring right at me. And there we were looking into each others eyes. I blushed bright red as I turned away quickly.

But just then I heard a squeaking sound from under the bed. And guess what happened next! A rat jumped out from under the bed and sat on the lampshade table next to me! "Aaaaaaaah!" I screamed as jumped of the bed.

Hibiki POV:

"Lucy?! What happened?!" I said worriedly as I got up from the bed and went to Lucy as quickly as I could. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard Lucy scream so I was still a bit sleepy. "Raaaat!" she said pointing to the lampshade table while clutching my shirt. The rat squeaked again and this time she hugged me so hard as if she were hugging onto me for dear life. I hugged her back as I stepped forward and shooed the animal away. She sighed as she let go of me and made her way slowly towards the bed. I too did the same.

Next Morning:

Lucy POV:

I woke up next morning still feeling sleepy. I guess I didn't really get much sleep last night. I got up from the bed and went to my bag to get my toothbrush, towel and clothes as I went to the master bathroom to brush and take a quick shower since Hibiki was in the other bathroom.

In the bathroom:

Lucy POV:I finished taking a shower and was now brushing. "Lucy! Hurry up! You still want to go shopping right?" I heard Hibiki say from the other side of the door. I quickly finished brushing and said,"Yes I'm coming in a minute I said as I grabbed my toothbrush, towel and my nightie and came out. I was wearing black shorts and a white tank top with a hoodie jacket on top I was also wearing that bracelet Hibiki bought me yesterday. Hibiki was already ready and was tapping his feet while looking at his watch. I quickly kept my things and came. "So let's go shall we?" He said. I just smiled and nodded my head.

Outside Hibiki's house:

Lucy POV:

I waited for Hibiki to come back. He said he'd be back in a minute and ran into an alley beside his house which I had never noticed before. Just then I heard I the sound of a motor bike I turned around startled only to be more startled. It was Hibiki and he was sitting on a red coloured Hyosung. "Well what are you waiting for? Come on sit and you might wanna hold on to me or else your gonna fall off" Hibiki said. I sat with my legs across. I was happy I was wearing shorts instead of a skirt. "Lucy like I said you better hold on to me if you love your life." Hibiki said. I put arms around him while blushing brightly. He then started the bike. And Oh my God I thought I was gonna get blown off the bike! It was so fast! I clutched his shirt tightly as I shut my eyes.

30 minutes later:

Lucy POV:

It was finally over I got off carefully as Hibiki went and parked the bike.I turned around and squealed when I saw it. It was huge and by the looks of it, it had lots and lots of clothes. "Hibiki!Hurry up!" I said. He came quickly and we went in.

Inside the shop:

Hibiki POV:

As soon as we went in Lucy went crazy she was checking almost every aisle. I guessed this was going to take long so I went and sat on one of of the benches there.

Half an hour later:

Hibiki POV:

Lucy came back after what seemed like forever. She had a such huge pile of clothes in her hands that I couldn't even see her face properly. Then she spent another few minutes removing clothes out of the pile. It looked like she just grabbed them blindly. Then she grabbed the whole pile of clothes and went into the changing room saying,"I'll try them on one at a time, you just tell me whether I should buy them or not. Okay?" I nodded just nodded my head. She came out a few minutes later, and boy did she look stunning and not to mention hot! She was wearing a sky blue knee-length skirt which had a cut on the side which reached high enough to show her guild mark she was also wearing a white belt with her keys hanging on the side. As for the top she was wearing a matching sky blue bra top. "Should I buy it?" she asked me. "Yep." I said. Next she came out wearing an ankle length purple coloured dress . It was one-sleeved and just like the last one had a cut on the side high enough to show her guild mark. I approved even this one and just like that we spent the whole afternoon shopping. Lucy bought at least 5 skirts, 7 tops and 10 dresses altogether there were at least 11 bags. Lucy with difficulty carried the bags as I started the bike.I took 7 of the bags and kept them in front of my chest as Lucy took the remaining. She had two either hand as she sat on the the bike and clutched my shirt tightly."Don't worry Lucy I'll go slowly this time."I said and her grip on my shirt loosened. I was very tired and I still had to cook dinner. Well I guess we better order dinner today

AN:Thank you sooo much everyone who reviewed,followed and favourited this story it really really means a lot. You don't know how excited I got when I saw how many reviws, favourites and follows I got on this story. I squealed so loud that my dad who was sitting in front of me at that time got suspicious and started asking me what was wrong.

By the way I'm also sorry if I take too long to update since I type the chapters out on my phone and publish them on my phone too which a time killing process since I don't hve permanent acess to a computer.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Chapter4: Cooking And A Pillow Fight

Lucy POV:

Once we reached near Hibiki's apartment I got off and took all the bags and the keys while Hibiki parked or hid the bike as I would like to say. I opened the door went into Hibiki's room threw all the bags in a corner and came back down to see Hibiki with his head stuck in the fridge. "What's up Hibiki?" I asked him. "Oh I'm just looking for some ingredients to make dinner." he said. "Well then can I help? I'm really good at cooking." I said smiling. "Okay, but best of luck finding the ingredients." he said. "Don't underestimate me. I can do it." I said confidently.

Hibiki POV:

I watched as Lucy kept taking out ingredients from the fridge and placing them on the counter. Finally she closed the fridge and said , "Get two pans, fill them each with a little oil and place them on a low flame and also get a pot of water boiling." and went somewhere. I did as she instructed. Lucy came back moments later her hair was up in a messy yet cute bun and she had also put on an apron. "Get the rice and put it into that boiling pot of water with a little salt and tell me when its halfway cooked. Till then keep stirring it every 5 minutes." she said. I did what she said and told her when the rice was halfway cooked. I didn't even notice when she chopped and fried those onions, chillies, capsicums and tomatoes. She then added the rice to it and stirred it she then added some spices and some water and soy sauce and closed the pan with a lid. Then she went and opened the other pan. There were prawns frying in it. She turned off the flame, took out the prawns and kept them aside.

Lucy POV:

I was going to open the pan when my finger accidental touched the pan instead of the lid,"Ouch!" I screamed as I withdrawed my hand. Hibiki rushed to me grabbed my hand and put my burnt finger in his mouth. "I could do it myself you know." I said blushing. He just kept quiet he let my hand go and went and brought a first aid kit out of nowhere. He took my hand and bandaged my burnt finger. "Thanks." I wispered. He just smiled. I then took a cloth and took off the lid. The rice was cooked beautifully. "Hibiki get the plates ready." I said. "Everythings already ready Lucy." he said and it was true. I didn't notice when he set the table in front of the sofa. He had kept two plates. two glasses, a bottle of wine and a vase with flowers in it. I took the a bowl put all the rice in it, mixed the prawns in and took it to the table. After that we ate in silence. Once we finished we washed the dishes. "I'm sleepy." I said. "Lucy you go back to my room and go to sleep. I'll be back in a minute after keeping the dishes back in their places." Hibiki said. I nodded my head. "By the way Lucy, yor cooking is great." Hibiki said. "Thanks." I said and went up to his room. He thought I that I was going to sleep, but boy was he wrong!

Hibiki POV:

After putting the dishes away I went to my room slowly trying not to make noise. I opened the door slowly no wanting to wake Lucy up. But as soon as I opened the door I was hit on the face really hard by a pillow. "Pilllow fight!" I as well as Lucy screamed. I quickly grabbed a few pillows and hid behind the bed as Lucy hid behind the closet.

Lucy POV:

We were playing for a while now, laughing throughout it all. But just then I noticed I was out of pillows and I guess Hibiki noticed this too since he was coming towards me slowly. Taking the signal I got up and started running around the room with Hibiki chasing. But then my foot hit the leg of the bed and I fell down on the floor but thankfully there was a pillow underneath my head. But unfortunately Hibiki fell down with me too since he must've bumped into me.. And it was that same old embarassing position which happened when he saved me from getting hit by that car all over again. Only thing diffrent was that his hands were on either side of my head and we were face tto face with each other. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours until I heard someone clear their throat and the sound of a camera clicking a picture. We both turned our heads to see none other than Ren and Eve smirking at us while Eve was also holding a photograph of us a few moments ago. "So this is what you two are upto at home? No wonder we haven't seen you two at the guild lately." I sighed as Hibiki got off me. He looked at my face to see if I knew how to explain this to them. I just nodded my head as if saying no and we looked back at them. Explaining this to them eas gonna be hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Chapter5: Explainations And A New Job

Lucy POV:

We somehow explained the situation to them but they still didn't seem convinced. I just sighed. "It was just a childish pillow fight which I started." I explained. "But then how did you two end up in that position? Hm?Hm?" Eve asked in a suspicious voice while Ren nodded his head vigorously. "How many times do I have to tell you guys that my leg hit the bed and so I tripped and as for Hibiki he bumped into me from behind so he too fell." I said. "But then what proof do you have?" Ren asked."Will you guys just shut up, stop your suspicions, go to the guest room and sleep will you please?" Hibiki said quite angrily and they obeyed at once and ran out of the room. We both sighed. We each had a bath and were now setting the bed. It was ready after a few minutes. At last we could sleep! "Oh Lucy wake up early tomorrow we need to find you a job so that you can pay your rent. So wake up early okay." He said and then we went to sleep. Oh and if you were wondering how we adjusted to sleeping, we just somehow did.

Next morning:

Lucy POV:

I got up early as Hibiki asked me too. I looked around for him in the house but he was not to be found. I don't know why but I just looked outside the window and so him there fully dressed up waiting for me. Not wanting to make him wait any longer I quickly showered, brushed and dressed up and quickly went where Hibiki was waiting for me.

Hibiki POV:

I waited for Lucy to come out of the house. I woke up a few hours earlier than usual so that we could pick a job from the guild's request board of Lucy's choice. But since she was fast asleep I went to the guild and picked one for her myself. It was a waitress job. A maid cafe's waitress and host were on leave for two days so they needed a waitress as well as a host. Even the payment was good. They were gonna pay us each 50,000 jewels. Lucy could do the waitress and I could do the host.

I was just about to open the door to check on Lucy when the door opened and out come Lucy. She looked stunning. She was wearing a deep blue ankle length skirt with a cut on the side high enough to show her guild mark and a shiny sequined white strapless tube top. She had tied her hair inti one big ponytail at the back. "So what's the job?" she asked me. I then told her the job. She looked excited yet nervous so I calmed her down saying,"Lucy calm down. It'll be okay . It's an easy job you'll do just fine and I'll be right there if you need me." She just nodded her head. "Well then C'mon don't wanna be late for your first job now do you. Its just a fifteen minute walk from here." I said. And then we started walking.

Outside the cafe:

Lucy POV:

We reached there after fifteen minutes of walking as Hibiki said. The cafe was a cute small cafe. It had a cute board with a maid holding a plate on which the words "Cutie Cafe" were written. I just sighed. I was praying that I didn't have to wear some embarrassing maid outfit. We then went in. We were welcomed by a short stout old lady. Her hair was all she was wearing a light pink blouse, a red skirt and a red coat with white lace around the collar and a white bow in front. "Hello. You must be from Blue Pegausus. I'm Hilda, the cafe owner. Nice to meet you." Hilda said. "Hello." We both said together."The cafe opens in another hour you can start working then."she said and went into some room.

She came back seconds later holding a maid costume in one hand and a waiter costume in the other. "Here you go you too. These are your costumes." she said handing us our respective outfits. I just sighed as I went into one of the changing rooms while Hibiki went into the other. It took long but somehow I had put the costume on.

I opened the door to see Hibiki wasn't there. I guess he was still changing. He came out minutes boy did he look hot! He was wearing a black suit and a white shirt of which the first few buttons were unbuttoned just enough to show his chest. He was also wearing a red tie which was loose and didn't obstruct the view of his chest. As for shoes, he was wearing black leather shoes and his hair was messier than usual.

Hibiki POV:

I don"t know how but the costume took forever to put on. I looked so much like a dork in that thing that I wasted at least another fifteen minutes trying to make it look at least a little bit cool and hot. I didn't realize how long I was in there until I came out and saw Lucy there fully ready waiting for me. And I'm not gonna lie to you, I felt my eyes come out of their sockets when I saw Lucy. She just looked so hot! She was wearing a white puff-sleeved shirt with the first three buttons left unbuttoned showing some of her cleavage and she was also wearing a black vest that was a bit too tight in my opinion. And as for her skirt, it was black and was short enough to fully show her guild mark. She was also wearing red heeled boots. with a black bow on it. As for her hair it was tied into two pony tails on the sides of her head using red ribbons This new job was gonna be fun for the both of them.

AN:Thank you everyone for reviewing, following and favoriting this story! It makes me so happy! This is my first shot at actually writing something and to find that you guys are so supportive really makes me very very very very very happy!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Chapter6: Protecting And Thinking

Lucy POV:

"So how do I look?" I asked Hibiki with a smile as well as a blush on my face. Hibiki smirked a bit and said, "My words to describe how you look right now are, great, cute, gorgeous, stunning, hot, s-" "Hibiki that's enough. I get it. I'm looking good." I said cutting him off. I was really burning up now. And as for my cheeks they just wouldn't cool down. "Hey now you two lovebirds. You can get all lovey-dovey at home. For now concentrate on work. The cafe's gonna open in a few minutes." Hilda said making me as well as Hibiki blush like never before. Then we saw Hilda going to the door and removing the sign saying 'Closed' with a sign saying'Open'. I just sighed and said,"Time to get to work."

Hours Later:

Hibiki POV:

It was about 12 noon and the cafe was in full swing. All the tables were full and Lucy was going crazy. There were so many orders coming in and going out. Oh and you must be wondering what happened to the other waitresses. Well there was only one other waitress and she too went back home an hour or two ago saying she was not feeling very well so it was just Lucy. And since the work was a bit too much for Lucy to handle I asked Hilda and started waiting tables. Now that she had a little extra help Lucy was working better and faster than ever. And I don't wanna look like a pervert but her skirt was flying up every now and then due to her running, giving me a sneak peek of her pink coloured panties. But even though I was enjoying the view I hated the looks Lucy was getting from some guys.

Just then I saw a huge group of guys entered the cafe . They looked around the cafe as if searching for something or someone. They all stopped looking when they saw Lucy come out of the kitchen. Then all the guys disappeared except for one. He came and sat on one of the empty tables. "Hey you! Hot chick in the maid costume! Get something to eat!" He shouted out to Lucy. I saw Lucy shiver as she turned around putting on a fake smile and saying,"Yes Sir, what would you like?". "You."he replied smirking while scanning Lucy which just made my blood boil for some reason. I just wanted to go there and punch him in the face. "Excuse me?!" Lucy said, her voice shaking. "I said it once I'm not gonna say it again I want you. I wanna strip you of this costume and..." he said grabbing Lucy's wrists with one hand while pulling her face closer to his by his other hand. And that did it. He had crossed a line. I ran there at lightning speed and punched his face while pulling Lucy away from him. I then beat him to a pulp and kicked him out of the cafe saying," Don't you even touch Lucy ever again! Forget touch don't even dare to look at her or any other lady ever again or else I-" "Hibiki! That's enough." Lucy said from behind cutting me off. I just smiled sheepishly.

In the evening:

Lucy POV:

After that incident no other guy even looked at me and Hibiki was to thank for that and I did thank him. It was time to close the cafe the last customer paid and left a few minutes ago. "You love birds can change and go now. While you change I'll get your payment ready." Hilda came and said. We both were about to enter the changing rooms when Hilda said,"Oh and you don't have to come tomorrow. I got a call from those two saying that they are coming to work tomorrow. But don't worry I'll pay you the full amount that is 50,000 each. You two deserve it. You two have worked very hard."

"Thank you." Hibiki and I said together. We then went into the changing room and changed . We then went out and gave our outfits to Hilda. She put the outfits away and then paid us. I was just so tired. And I guess Hibiki was too since the fifteen minute walk from the cafe till the apartment took thirty minutes instead. As soon as I entered the apartment I took all my things and went into the bathroom for a soak in the tub.

Hibiki's Room:

Hibiki POV:

I was lying on my bed lost in deep thought. Lucy was in the mini bathroom for over an hour and apparently Ren and Eve had come over so both the master bathroom as well as the guest bathroom were occupied. That left me waiting for someone to finish. I still had to cook dinner but that wasn't the most important subject on my mind. That title belonged to none other than...Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.

My thoughts were going wild. There were so many thoughts going on in my head about her and I was just going crazy. Its just that there were so many good qualities about her. So many good points about her. Not even one bad point or quality. She was perfect. She was smart, beautiful, cute, clumsy, caring, kind, funny, emotionally and physically strong and not that I'm a pervert but she had a really great, curvaceous, proportioned body with creamy long legs, a huge bust, huge swaying hips and a fairly smaller waist. As for her facial features, her creamy, fair skin and rosy pink lips making her look angelic, her blonde hair in contrast to her chocolate brown eyes whom I felt I could melt into.

But there was more, these days I was feeling very wierd when the said blonde was around. My face heated up, my heart started pounding against my chest, I lost my breath, I felt like I was gonna faint every time she blushed, I felt my hear flutter every time she smiled at me. I was just going crazy. And also I just felt happy while protecting her both today as well as the day I first met her.

What were these feelings? I had never felt like this before since I was never in a serious relationship before besides my relationship with a woman named Karen, Karen Lilica. But she was dead now. It was true I loved her but it was a one-sided relationship. I had eyes only for but she never stopped her flirting with other men, even in front of me. But I never had this wierd feelings around Karen. All these weird feelings I had were for Lucy and Lucy alone.

What were these feeling? Why was I having them? What was I feeling towards Lucy? I had so many questions. And then it hit these feelings mean that I must be...no ...could it be that...I'm in love with Lucy?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

YES!

I AM INDEED IN LOVE!

WITH NONE OTHER THAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LUCY! LUCY HEARTFILIA!

I'M IN LOVE WITH LUCY HEARTFILIA!

AN: Hey everybody! Merl here!:-D Hope you liked this chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long! I'm really really sorry! You see actually Diwali vacations are going on so my mum took me to visit my grandmother and cousins in the village. I had carried my phone along but I was too busy over there and didnt get enough time to type the chapters. I typed one paragraph everyday so somehow it took me a whole week to type this chapter and I'm very very sorry for that. But I'm back now and I'll be updating everyday maybe even every alternate day.

Oh! And please tell me what you think about this story and this chapter through a review. I think I'm rushing this story a bit so tell me if I'm right about that or notin your review too. Ok? Please review everyone they make me very happy since this is my first shot at writing something and I've started doubting myself these days since I told a classmate of mine to read this story and she said it was rubbish! ┬＾┬

Bye Everyone!See you tomorrow or day after tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

Chapter7: A Sad Past and Consoling

Hibiki's Room:

Hibiki POV:

I was on top of the world. I was in love! And not with just anyone! I was in love with Lucy Heartfilia! But did she love me back? This thought left me very worried and sad since Lucy wasn't like any other girl I had ever met before. She was different. She didn't give into my charms and flirting that easily.

Lucy POV:

I finished my bath and came out of the bathroom to find Hibiki lying on the bed with a very worried look on his face. I went and sat next to him saying, "Hibiki, is something wrong? Is everything fine?". "Huh?!" Hibiki said clearly startled. "I said, is everything okay? You look pretty worried." I said. "Oh its nothing, sorry to worry you Lucy." Hibiki replied. I still wasn't satisfied but shook it off anyway saying," Oh it's okay." I then dried my hair and went downstairs to watch some television.

Living Room:

I went down to find Eve and Ren shouting and screaming. Looks like they were playing with a PS3 which was connected to the T.V. I just sighed. I guess T.V.'s out of the question so I went to the fridge, took a bar of chocolate out and went and sat next to the both of them. "Hey guys!" I said pretty much startling them as they didn't notice me since they were too busy playing. "Oh! Hey Lucy!" they said in unison.

Just then Eve looked at Ren, then whispered something to him. Ren nodded and whispered something to Eve before turning to me and saying," Hey Lucy can you do us a favour?" " Yeah sure!" I replied. "Well we want you to stay with Hibiki the whole day tomorrow and keep him happy, bright and cheery. Got it." Eve said this time. "Yeah sure I could do that! No problem! But can I ask you one thing? What's tomorrow? Is it anything related to Hibiki's past? Because he gets really sad and gloomy when the topic about our pasts comes up." I said. Ren and Eve looked really sad. They stayed like that for a few seconds until at last "Ren said,"Well yes it is related to his past. You see tomorrow is the third death anniversary of Hibiki's past lover named Karen Lilica."

"What! How did she die?! Who exactly was she?!" I said very shocked. "Lucy calm down." Eve said patting my back. "Well she was a member of Blue Pegausus. She was a Celestial Spirit Mage. She was very popular because of her beauty and was also quite a playgirl. As I told you Hibiki and she were in a relationship well thats what Hibiki liked to call it. She flirted and kissed other men right in front of his eyes and what was worse that he never did anything about it. That was not all she was cruel and cold to all her spirits especially a spirit named Aries. She used her as a sheild. When she was fed up with the boys following her she would summon her and make her entertain them. When she did't obey she would beat her up or would keep her in the human world as long as possible to drain her energy. Even Master Bob told her to be nice to her spirits and that if she didn't do that they would rebel her but she didn't listen. Then came the day when one of her spirits Leo rebelled against her by staying in the human world wanting to free his and Aries' contracts. And unable to keep two spirits out at the same time she couldn't go on any jobs. As time passed she got impatient and without thinking went on a job on which she died due to being unable to summon a spirit." Ren sighed as he finished. He then got up and went to kitchen probably to get a glass of water.

"Hey Lucy try not to remind Hibiki about this okay. Its better that he forgets about Karen." Eve said to me. " Yeah I can guess how much he misses-" "Lucy?" Hibiki said standing at the stairway cutting me off. I didn't notice he was there. "Oh no. Hibiki are alright? Did you hear our conversation?" I asked worried. Hibiki's hair shadowed his eyes as he nodded. He then ran back upstairs. I quickly ran upstairs and found Hibiki sitting on the bed in deep thought with a sad and worried expression on his face.

Hibiki POV:

I really was so in love with Lucy that I forgot about Karen. But then why was I affected by remembering her death again? Why? When I heard their conversation it hit me like a spear in the heart? Did I still have feelings for Karen? No I love Lucy so how can I have feelings for Karen? Is that even poss-"Hibiki? Are you alright?" The concerned voice of Lucy brought me back to reality from my chain of thoughts. " Yeah I'm fine." I replied. "Hibiki tell me the truth. Is anything wrong?" Lucy said clearly unconvinced. I just sighed. I really needed to calm down. And without thinking I caught Lucy's hand and dragged he outside the house, into the streets and towards the park. The best place to help me calm down.

At The Park:

Lucy POV:

I watched surprised as Hibiki dragged me towards the park. He was dragging me at such a speed that I closed my eyes. Soon he stopped. I opened my eyes to see him stop at a lake. He pulled towards a cherry blossom tree near the tree. I went to straighten my skirt before sitting as usual until I realized I was only in my nightclothes and very embarrassing nightclothes at that. I was wearing a spaghetti strapped crop-top, a pair of highwaist shorts and flipflops and thats it I didn't even comb my hair. My fair was all messy besides the scrunchie holding up three-quarters of my hair in a loose ponytail. Even Hibiki was in no better state. He was wearing a sleeveless graphic tee, a pair of faded shorts and hi hair was much messier than usual. But he still looked so hot. Wait! Did I just say that?! Whats wrong with me?! "Lucy?" Hibiki said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Oh sorry!" I said and sat down on the soft grass. I was still very flustered and really needed to cool down.

I watched Hibiki as he looked to the lake and sighed. "You know this is where I used to come whenever I cam to know Karen was cheating on me with someone else and wanted to cool down." he said to me quietly. "Hibiki I understand. You miss her. Its okay. Its normal to feel like that. Its normal and completely okay to miss someone important to you." I said and then hugged him. I didn't care about anything else right now I just wanted to console him and help him relax.

Hibiki POV:

I couldn't believe it! The girl of my dreams was in hugging me. Without wasting even a single second I pulled her closer to me and hugged her back. I guess I was completely fine without Karen as long as I had Lucy.

AN: Hey guys sorry I was gone so long! Don't worry I'm gonna continue the story! I was and still am very busy with things like schools annual day, catechism annual day, St. Francis Xavier Exposition etc. In all this I left this chapter half typed and when I went to complete it I had forgotten my ideas for this chapter. I know! I'm sorry! Anyway see you in while! Byeeee! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: What if Lucy met Hibiki in Hargeon instead of Natsu and joined Blue Pegausus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot of HiLu, JeLu and Lolu moments in Fairy Tail instead of NaLu moments.

AN: I'm sorry everyone! I posted Chapter 7 again as Chapter 8 by mistake! I'm so sorry! To show how sad I am I'll update faster! I promise! Please forgive me! Enjoy the real Chapter 8!

Chapter8: Unending Blushing

Hibiki POV:

At The Park:

We were sitting there in the park for a few minutes in each other's arms. I had never felt so at peace before. I was just about to fall asleep when Lucy suddenly said,"Hibiki, wake up. Its gotten quite late. We should go home. We need to stop by the grocery store too. There's nothing to cook with at home." she said. I was sad to leave but finally got up and helped Lucy up too.

We walked in silence as we went to the grocery store. We reached the grocery store and I was just about to open the door when suddenly Lucy screamt pulled me to the side by pulling my hand away from the door. "Lucy, what's wrong?" I said worriedly. She cutely turned her head to the side looking away from me and blushing madly she said,"Ummm Hibiki I can't no I don't wanna go in there wearing nightclothes. Even my hair is a mess.". It was then that I noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped crop-top, a pair of highwaist shorts and flipflops. As for her hair, it was all messy besides a scrunchie holding up most of her hair in a loose ponytail. I scanned from her head all the way to her toes. In reality, she was looking really hot and stunning. "Ummm Lucy, I think you look just fine." I said as I smiled warmly. I then grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her into the store.

We browsed through the aisles for quite a while. Since the store was just restocking we couldn't get much. We finally decided on a few vegetables with a quite large cut of meat which we luckily found.

At The Apartment:

Lucy POV:

After we came home I started getting out all the pots and pans needed to prepare the meat. I cut all the vegetables and put them in a pot to boil with some seasoning. I saw Hibiki cutting the meat and decided to help him. I went next to him and asked,"Ummm Hibiki, can I help?" "Yeah you can help but do you know how to cut the meat? Its quite big." he said which got me thinking and finally I said,"Umm then why don't you teach me."

Hibiki just nodded and and stepped closer. I just blushed at this. Then suddenly he turned me around to face the meat on the chopping board. "Place one hand on the meat." Hibiki said taking one of my hands in his own. "And then cut it like this." He said holding my other hand which was holding the knife and started cutting the meat. I was so engrossed in the position we were in that I didn't understand half of what he told me. I was blushing redder than the meat itself.

"Hibiki?! What are you doing?!" Eve suddenly said startling both of us. Hibiki let go of me and threw his arms above his head defensively and said, "What?! Nothing! I was just teaching her to cut the meat!" "Then how come you both are red in the face?! And Hibiki! Your neck has turned red too because of your blushing! Watcha got say about that?! Hm? Hm?" Eve countered smirking as well as snickering. I don't know if it was possible but I blushed an even deeper shade of red. And by the looks of it Hibiki was too. Just before we could open our mouths to object Eve said,"Its okay I was just joking." and turned around saying"By the way Hibiki Ren and I are fun you two." he said the last part with a wink and ran away at once before Hibiki could yell at him.

After that I decided not to even touch the meat so I went to set up the table and plates. But when I reached there I saw that the table was a complete mess with cups, plates, wrappers, chips, drinks all over it. Looks like Ren and Eve had a party before this. So I decided that its better we eat at the couch and went anx set up every thing on the coffee table insteat since this mess would take ages to clean.

After that we just ate in silence. There was a movie going on on the T.V. but none of us were interested. We both were still very flustered from before. We were getting so close to each other these days. And, Hibiki was always so welcoming. He helped me so much. And thats when it hit me. I didn't get an apartment for myself yet and had been staying over here at Hibiki's for about one or two weeks maybe. He must be in such inconvenience. "Hibiki, am causing any inconvenience to you? I've been staying here for over a week now when I was supposed to get an apartment right after finishing that job. I'm so sorry! It just slipped my mind!" I said trying to sound as sorry as possible.

Hibiki POV:

What Lucy said really broke my heart. Did she not want to stay with me anymore? Was she fed up with me? Was she bored? Did she not like the house? Did she not like me? That last thought really scared me. And without thinking I turned to my side to face Lucy and wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled my head into her neck breathing in her lovely, sweet, calming scent which smelled like vanilla and strawberry.

Lucy POV:

I just sat there as Hibiki hugged me. We were really so close I could smell his hot, musky, alluring scent which was like chocolate and mint. I blushed so red that my cheeks burnt. And to hide it I just nuzzled into his shoulder. After a while he gently said," Please don't go. Please don't leave. Stay here. Theres no problem. No inconvenience, at all believe me. Please stay here. With me. I need you. I-I-"

AN: Cliffhanger! Wohooo My first shot at a cliffy! Pls tell me how the chappy as well as the cliffy waa in your reviews! You know I love em! Anyway watch think Hibiki's gonna say?! Find out next chappy that'll be out as fast as possible to show I'm sorry and thanks to FairyTail555 and Panda-chan1358 for reviewing and telling me bout this mistake! You guys are the best since you both always review :) Anyway see you guys later! Please Review! :)


End file.
